


Stars and Bee Skeps

by Ben_Solo_Good_Boy_Sweater_Emporium



Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22761088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Solo_Good_Boy_Sweater_Emporium/pseuds/Ben_Solo_Good_Boy_Sweater_Emporium
Summary: "On a mild spring evening, surrounded by stars and bee skeps and a dog named Digby, the Piemaker and the girl he called Chuck held hands and vowed to be together always. And this is how that came to happen..."A short "Pushing Daisies" one shot that I drafted years ago and recently found written out on a legal pad.Probably reads best if you imagine it in the voice of Jim Dale. :-)
Relationships: Charlotte "Chuck" Charles/Ned
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	Stars and Bee Skeps

On a mild spring evening, surrounded by stars and bee skeps and a dog named Digby, the Piemaker and the girl he called Chuck held hands and vowed to be together always. And this is how that came to happen.

At breakfast one morning, the Piemaker confessed he was saddened by the idea that he couldn’t perform the rituals lovers generally do, such as putting a ring on a sweetheart’s finger, or welcoming a new bride with a tender kiss. Wishing to be helpful, Chuck pointed out that a traditional wedding was out of the question, as the state frowned on providing licenses to marry the officially deceased. The Piemaker’s sadness was not alleviated.

Several days later, following the directives of a mysterious note, the Piemaker and Digby found themselves on the roof of the building they called home. There, the young man beheld a vision that would never leave his memory: Chuck waited for him in a white dress, a rainbow of blossoms cascading from her gloved fingers.

She assured the Piemaker that she did not require the conventional symbols of union, be they rings or rice, tin cans or toaster ovens. Her heart was his, for as long as he wished it.

Overcome by these sentiments, Ned could not speak. He reached for her hands and kissed each in turn, letting her hear in his silence the tumult of his feelings.

No doves were on the wing that night, only slightly irritated insects. A casual passerby would be forgiven for mistaking the best man for a drowsy canine. But the vows exchanged, spoken and silent, were as real and lasting as any ever given or received.

~fin~

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very brief writing exercise in which I was trying to capture the specific and unique voice of the narrator of "Pushing Daisies." Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
